Wulfric
by CartoonFanfiction14
Summary: Hello everyone I'm here to bring you another pokemon fanfic this time about Wulfric. Remember to review and favorite! Enjoy and deuces!


Calem has just arrived in Snowbelle City to get his eighth gym badge from the gym leader Wulfric. Calem was ready after days of preparation for this battle. Once he found the gym he noticed a person standing in front of the gym.

"Hi I'd like to challenge the gym leader Wulfric. Is he here right now?" asked Calem.

"No I'm afraid not nobody knows where he is to tell you the truth." said the man.

"Well do you have any idea to where he might be?" asked Calem.

"Well he might be in the Winding Woods on route 20." said the man.

"Thanks!" said Calem as he ran off. He ran to route 20 where the Winding Woods was located. He entered the Winding Woods to find that the place was an absolute maze. After what seemed like hours of running around the place battling and searching for Wulfric he stumbled upon an entrance to someplace he hadn't remembered entering before. Once Calem entered there he was Wulfric.

"Oh hi there young man!" said Wulfric slapping his great belly.

"Oh um are you the gym leader Wulfric by any chance?" asked Calem.

"Why yes I am. Are you here to battle me?" asked Wulfric.

"Yes sir!" said Calem eagerly.

"Well I'm in need of some help doing something before I can battle you." said Wulfric.

"And what's that sir?" asked Calem.

"Well if you'd follow me to my house then I can tell you." said Wulfric.

"Alright let's go then." said Calem.

"Alright follow me!" said Wulfric slapping his belly once again. He lead Calem through the city to his house where once inside Wulfric began showing him around. They covered the entire place until Wulfric lead Calem to his bedroom.

"Here is my room. If you'd like you can rest here and take a shower or whatever you need to while I go make dinner." said Wulfric.

"Alright thanks!" said Calem. And with that Calem went and took a shower. Once he got out of the shower he noticed there weren't any towels in the bathroom. He went into the bedroom closet to try to find some. He finally found one when the door to the bedroom opened. Wulfric walked in and shut the door then continued to lock it. Embarrassed Calem quickly wrapped the towel around his body. He stood there as Wulfric walked towards him.

"Why are you so embarrassed of your body Calem? I mean we're both men here right?" asked Wulfric.

"Well yeah but I haven't ever let another man see me naked or vice versa." said Calem.

"Well if it makes you feel better for me walking in on you while you're naked would you like to see me naked?" asked Wulfric.

"Um sure I guess." said Calem.

"Alright but on the rule that you have to be naked as well. said Wulfric.

"Alright." said Calem removing the towel and dropping it on the floor. Wulfric then took off his tank top to reveal a hairy chest and belly which made Calem start to get hard. Next he took off his pants and shoes to reveal legs with hair all over them. Wulfric then took off his underwear to reveal his 6 inch cock and bush of pubic hair around his cock. By this time Calem was hard as a rock and Wulfric noticed.

"It looks as though me stripping for you has made you hard boy." said Wulfric.

"Um yeah Wulfric you're just so hot. I mean you're what I would want in a man." said Calem.

"Do you want to touch my hairy cock boy?" asked Wulfric.

"Yeah I would love to." said Calem kneeling down and grabbing Wulfric's cock. He began stroking Wulfric's cock making Wulfric moan loudly.

"Yeah that's it boy now suck daddy's cock." said Wulfric moaning. Calem gently put his mouth on the older man's cock and started sucking.

"Yeah that's it boy suck it. Yeah!" said Wulfric raising his arms above his head to expose his hairy armpits. Calem started deep throating the old daddy.

"Stop for a second boy and turn around." said Wulfric. Calem turned around and Wulfric walked over to his nightstand next to his bed and grabbed some lube and a condom. He pulled the condom over his rock hard 8 inch member and started rubbing Calem's asshole with lube. Once he applied enough lube to Calem's ass he made Calem move to his bed.

"Get on your back boy and lift them legs." said Wulfric. Wulfric then aligned his cock with Calem's ass and pushed inside moaning loudly as he did so. He started fucking Calem hard making him moan even louder eventually screaming in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah boy! Yeah!" screamed Wulfric as he fucked Calem. They continued fucking until Wulfric couldn't take it anymore and came inside of Calem.

Exhausted and panting loudly Wulfric said. "Alright, now I'll, battle you." And with that he fell asleep on top of Calem until the next day when they battled and Calem won.


End file.
